


Goddess With A Blade

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Series: Akali's Dating Ban(d) [1]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Akali is a switch and you can't change my mind, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Evelynn has Big Top Energy, F/F, Knifeplay, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, clawplay, continuous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: What Akali and Evelynn got up to in that subway car, once they were done filming.





	Goddess With A Blade

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't play the game. I've checked a few things but not everything, since K/DA is an AU anyway; and what's canon in the game vs. K/DA is uncertain at times, so I've used some creative license. 
> 
> (For instance: Do Evelynn's claws come off? Who the fuck knows? She's only got them on one hand in the concept art but both hands in the video....also I've decided they're only a little sharper than fake nails, for my purposes. Maybe she has more than one set.)
> 
> A heads-up that some of what these two get up to is unrealistic/dangerous in real life. 
> 
> Huge thanks to malafight and anditwasjustathought for letting me scream at them about this fic, helping me think out loud, making suggestions, and giving it a quick read-over.

It had been a long night. Way too fucking long.

Filming a music video, it turns out, was more exhausting than Akali expected. It was even worse on an old subway car (bought specifically for the purpose) in the middle of the night, multiple nights in a row, going back and forth across town. Akali was used to being up all night, but socializing or at a show, not the flurry of intensity in front of the camera followed by five times as long sitting around waiting for things to be set up for the next take. 

And she was the focus of the scenes filmed on the subway, on top of that. She had already spent one night dancing and lip-syncing her raps, over and over, before Akali and Evelynn had spent a good while stabbing and shredding the train car and then done more filming. Kai’Sa painted the train car during the day. And now Akali had to do far more shots of the raps, but covered in paint herself and only lit with blacklights. All on a rattly swaying train. Akali envied Ahri and her laundromat.

Just to make things a hundred times worse, she was filming this with Evelynn.  _ Only _ Evelynn. 

Akali still couldn’t get a good read on her, and couldn’t stop stealing glances of her in between takes. Akali had seen her be everything from distantly polite to downright icy with other people. But when Evelynn wasn’t practically at the director’s elbow watching the playbacks of every take and judging his every decision, she was strangely solicitous with Akali. “Are you hungry? Do you want to sit down? Do you need a charger for your phone?” (Akali was grateful for that one--her phone battery kept dying trying to get a signal in the subway tunnels.) Always with a little smile, like she was in on something with Akali. Well, they _ were _ bandmates.

She’d even, at one point, stood behind Akali and squeezed her shoulder while they were listening to the director, those claws just in her peripheral vision. Akali had been grateful for the face mask and paint--she could feel her face burn. 

She knew Evelynn had high standards, and doing her part over and over while Evelynn was right there with her was nerve-wracking. Evelynn didn’t comment either way, though; just nodding at the screen after watching takes she was pleased with.

Evelynn was so beautiful. All of her bandmates were, but Evelynn. Well. She was _ Evelynn. _ Gorgeous and intimidating as hell, a combo Akali was always drawn to despite herself. Akali could have any of the flirty giggly girls she wanted--and she often did--but Evelynn was magnetic.

 

The director clapped. “And that’s a wrap! Nice work, everyone.” Oh, thank fuck.

The plan was for the subway car to go to a stop in downtown with good-sized elevators, where the crew could unload all the filming equipment into waiting vans at street level, and Akali and Evelynn would get taxis home as the subway car was taken to the end of the line outside of town (to be junked, presumably). 

Well, that  _ was _ the plan. 

They stepped out on the platform, and Akali shivered--it had been so overheated in that car full of people, the fresh air was bracing and woke her up some. Evelynn started chatting band business with Akali just outside the train car as it was unloaded. Couldn’t this wait?

The director seemed to agree, walking over just as the last bit of equipment was carted towards the elevator. “Why don’t I call you both taxis?”

Evelynn smiled at him. “I can do it, when I’m done talking about the schedule with Akali. Go on ahead, we’ll be fine.”

“And leave you alone here? At this time of night? Dressed like that?” Their director did not look pleased. 

“We’re hardly defenseless. Please.” Evelynn’s smile got sharper. Jesus, she could be terrifying. 

The director shook his head but was needed elsewhere, and left them on the platform next to the open doors of the trashed train car, the blacklights still on. It was suddenly quiet and a little eerie, and Akali shivered again. 

A minute later and the details of the next few days were finally sorted to Evelynn’s satisfaction. Evelynn looked at her phone, probably looking up a taxi service. She’d taken the claws off one hand at some point but still had them on the other.

It happened fast--Evelynn dropped her phone in her handbag, the train doors started to close, and Evelynn grabbed Akali by the wrist and pulled her onto the train with her. Akali was so startled she just let her, and the train pulled out of the station.

“I, uh, I thought we were taking taxis?” Evelynn still had her by the wrist, facing her, and walking towards her.

Akali stepped back several steps, nearly stumbling over a gash in the floor, and then her back was against the wall next to the door at the end of the car, and Evelynn was still moving forward into her space, her eyes impossible to see behind those pink glasses in the dim blacklights. Evelynn dropped her handbag on the floor and kicked it under the seat next to them.

“I thought we’d take the train.” Her smile was sharp again. Akali couldn’t look away, and her hair stood on end.

“But,” she licked her dry lips, “you hate the subway.”

Evelynn’s brows furrowed, and then she laughed. “True enough. But we’re not taking this home.”

“...Oh.”

With anyone else, Akali could maintain her air of “don’t fuck with me.” It wasn’t even a false front; she wasn’t lying about being dangerous with a blade, as the walls of the subway car could attest. But Evelynn was so close to her. Evelynn’s own blades floated behind her, visible sometimes in the dim light, not quite a threat. Akali’s brain was scrambled and her heart pounded. She could smell Evelynn’s expensive perfume.

Evelynn was still holding Akali’s wrist in one hand, and lifted her other hand to trace Akali’s bottom lip with a sharp-pointed claw. “It’s really too bad you wear a mask for so much of the video. Your mouth is so pretty.” 

“Th-thank you.”

The claws were dragged down to her chin, her neck (Akali swallowed hard), between her breasts (she was breathing too fast), and then traced the body paint on her belly--two lines on each side, one down to her belt and low waistband. 

Oh god, the effect of all the adrenaline was definitely settling a little below where the tip of a claw was resting. The subway car was suddenly too hot again.

Evelynn looked up at her--her golden eyes just visible over those damned glasses--and said, “Now, if I’ve been reading this all wrong, tell me. And I can have the driver stop the train, and I’ll get us taxis, and we’ll never talk about this again. We’ll go on just being bandmates and nothing will change. Or, if all your sneaky little looks and blushes mean what I think they do, we have about an hour before this train gets to the end of the line.”

“No, you haven’t been reading it wrong.” Akali’s voice and gaze were steadier than she expected. 

“Excellent.” Evelynn’s teeth flashed in the blacklights for a split second, and then she moved in for a kiss. 

Evelynn’s kisses started soft, but soon were hot and lush and demanding, and Akali let Evelynn take the lead. 

Evelynn pressed her body against Akali, her heat contrasting with the chill of the train wall behind her. The train swayed and their bodies moved with it. Evelynn moved the hand off of Akali’s wrist to brace herself against the wall, and Akali put her arm around Evelynn’s bare lower back. A slash in the wall caught on Akali’s puffy jacket. 

A pause to breathe, and Akali chuckled, “I’m getting paint on you and your fancy clothes.” 

“Mmm, you like the idea of leaving marks all over me?” 

“Maybe I do, why, you want more?” 

Evelynn moved her head to expose her neck, looking back at her with the air of someone granting an indulgence. Akali kissed down Evelynn’s jaw to the tall collar of her top, and pushed the fabric and several necklaces aside. 

Evelynn’s pulse under the bottom edge of the collar was hot when Akali kissed her there with an open mouth, and along with the perfume Akali could smell fresh sweat and, faintly, maybe, something else. Akali groaned out loud and bit down and sucked. Evelynn hissed and pressed her legs and hips into Akali’s, one thigh pushed hard in between Akali’s legs. 

After a moment Akali let go of Evelynn’s neck with a curse, both arms tight around Evelynn’s waist, trying to kiss the mark she’d left and rock down on Evelynn’s thigh at the same time. 

“Well, aren’t you eager,” Evelynn teased. The heat of embarrassment shouldn’t have settled between her legs, but it did anyway. She tried to ignore it, but Evelynn wouldn’t let her--the palm of the hand with the claws was suddenly at the base of her throat, pushing her back until her head thumped against the train wall. Akali couldn’t stop the whine that escaped. Evelynn wasn’t actually pressing high or hard enough to cut off any air, the claws were an empty threat; but Akali gasped anyway, the half-closed eyes and continued grinding onto Evelynn’s thigh giving her away. 

Evelynn pushed the pink glasses up to rest on her hair with her other hand, before leaning into kiss her again, harder this time, and when she pulled back her gaze was so intense Akali couldn’t look away, with or without the hand at her throat. 

Evelynn finally raised one eyebrow and grinned. “I’m just learning all kinds of things about you tonight.” 

“I could say the same,” Akali grinned back, punch-drunk on adrenaline and arousal. 

Evelynn’s smile disappeared. “Mmm, I know exactly what I want to do with you. But later. For now, you’re gonna kneel for me when I let go of your neck, and you’re gonna put that smart mouth of yours to better use. Sound good to you?” 

“Yessss.” No point in denying it. 

The hand gone, Akali sunk to her knees. She was now eye-level with the hem of Evelynn’s skirt, and oh god, she had been right about what she’d scented earlier. 

“Look at me.” 

When Akali did, Evelynn reached back and pulled the hair elastic out of Akali’s ponytail, then her hat came off after it, and claws ran over her now-exposed scalp for a moment. She closed her eyes and nearly purred, it felt so nice; but then the hand tightened with a handful of hair at the top of her head, and she gasped and snapped her eyes back open. 

“Well?” Evelynn wasn’t even trying to hide her own expression of naked hunger.

Still looking up at Evelynn, Akali slid her hands up the outside of Evelynn’s thighs, under her skirt, to the silky band of fabric at the crest of her hips. She hooked fingers into the waistband to pull down Evelynn’s black thong until Evelynn could step out of it. 

This time when her hands went up Evelynn’s legs, they slid up her round ass, then pushed her skirt up out of the way to be bunched up closer to her waist. 

Akali’s mouth watered as she kissed Evelynn’s mound, and Evelynn opened her legs, propping one knee on the seat next to her. 

Evelynn was nearly dripping. Akali licked it all up with the flat of her tongue in one swipe, and the hand in Akali’s hair twitched, Evelynn’s gasp audible over the rattling of the train. 

Akali moaned into Evelynn. She tasted even better than she smelled, and Akali would have liked to linger and take her time, but Evelynn’s hand tightened in her hair, and she got to work with lips and tongue, one hand braced on Evelynn’s ass. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Akali looked back up, and even better than Evelynn’s rare cursing or even the praise was the look on her face, lacking most of her usual composure as she leaned on one forearm on the wall of the train and looked down at Akali.

Akali kept the eye contact and moved one hand between Evelynn’s legs, her fingers teasing where Evelynn was slick. She raised her eyebrows and Evelynn nodded. She pushed two fingers in and rocked them in and out several times before finding the place on her front wall Evelynn liked best, judging by the hand in her hair and Evelynn’s open-mouthed panting. 

She was fenced in and surrounded by Evelynn--under and behind her was the rattle and sway of the train, but Evelynn was above her and in front of her, and at the corner of her vision she saw Evelynn’s blades floating on each side, pulsing gently in and out sight among the glowing paint on the walls. All of her senses were full of Evelynn, her taste, her smell, her sounds; it was dizzying.

Evelynn was rocking into Akali’s mouth now, and she closed her eyes to focus and redoubled her efforts, keeping time with fingers and tongue, ignoring the crick in her neck or the hard floor under her knees, until she was rewarded with shaking thighs, slick flesh tightening around her fingers, and a deep-throated moan. 

She held her mouth still and kept up the small motion of her fingers, drawing out Evelynn’s orgasm until Evelynn gasped, “That’s enough.”

Akali pulled her freshly wet fingers out and stuck them in her mouth as she sat back on the floor, leaning against the wall of the train car to catch her breath. Her hair slid out of Evelynn’s hand, and Evelynn pulled her skirt back down and nearly collapsed on the seat. 

“I hope that body paint really is non-toxic. Your mouth glows in the dark a little now, even without that mask Kai’sa made you.” 

Akali gave one long suck on her fingers and pulled them out, swallowing anyway. “That means your pussy does, too. Sorry.”

Evelynn waved her hand in the air dismissively. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Anyway, you’re...a lot better at that than I expected.”

“Did you think I was going to be bad at it?” Akali’s eyebrows went up. That was almost insulting. 

“Well, no.” 

“I know what I’m doing. And for that matter, I’m usually the bossier one.”

“Yes, I know; Ahri told me.”

“She  _ what?!”  _ Akali sat up. 

“Don’t be upset, darling, we tell each other everything. She did say very nice things about you. I just thought she was exaggerating a little.”

Akali’s face burned, and not in an arousing way, and she looked away.

“Oh, don’t sulk. There’s only four of us and we’re together nearly constantly these days; I would have known sooner or later.”

“I guess.” Evelynn was right. But did her bandmates need to gossip about whether she was a good lay?

Then again...it did get her here. Sitting in a glowing, slashed-up train car, Evelynn’s pussy juice all over her face, her hair a mess from being pulled on. She licked her lips again, reminded anew that Evelynn had barely touched her; that the place between her legs was throbbing. 

Evelynn saw her restlessness and sat up straight, opening her legs and patting the place on the seat between them. 

“Why don’t you come up and sit with me?” Her voice was a blade made of sugar. 

Akali got up on legs that wobbled a little, and only got a short moment of admiring the glowing tracks she’d indeed left on Evelynn’s legs up to her pussy, before Evelynn pulled her to sit between her legs facing away from her, then tugged at the collar of Akali’s puffy jacket. 

“Take this off.” She didn’t notice where Evelynn put it. 

There were claws in her hair again, but just scratching lightly, then running through her hair, smoothing it out a little. Akali hummed. 

Evelynn leaned into one ear as she pushed Akali’s hair over her other shoulder. 

“Take off your belt and give it to me.”

Akali hesitated, and then there was something long and cold and sharp just under her jaw--not a claw--a blade. Not big enough to be one of Evelynn’s. She must have pulled one of Akali’s own small blades out of the wall of the train at some point. 

“I wasn’t asking. Take off your belt and give it to me. That is, unless you want me to call the driver--”

“No, no, I’ll do it.” Akali undid the belt with shaking hands, trying to move as little as possible. 

Evelynn moved the blade away and took the belt, then pulled Akali’s arms behind her with a sure hand, putting Akali’s forearms together and parallel to the floor, before wrapping the belt around them several times and snapping it shut. 

“Is that comfortable enough? Do tell me if it isn’t.”

Akali’s mouth was dry. “It’s fine.”

“Mmm, good.”

Evelynn put her arms around Akali. She noticed the fur trim on Evelynn’s top against her bared arms, the weight of her breasts against Akali’s forearms, the heat of her thighs on either side of Akali’s own.

A second later and the blade was at her jaw again. Akali froze. 

Evelynn’s mouth was right at her ear, voice barely audible over the train’s noise. “I’m not going to hurt you. But you have to be still unless I say otherwise, okay, kitten?”

“Okay.”

Evelynn kissed her behind her ear, and turned the blade to the flat side, dragging it down Akali’s pulse point, her neck, her chest, raising gooseflesh in its wake. One claw pulled the bottom hem of Akali’s top away from her abdomen, just enough to sneak the edge of the blade under it, and the fabric barely made a sound as it was sliced from bottom to top. Evelynn tossed it away. 

The claws were dragged across her bared breasts, and with her other hand Evelynn cupped one before pinching a nipple. Akali bit her lips, panting through her nose. 

“You can make noise, if you’d like, as long as you don’t move.” Evelynn pinched harder, and Akali whimpered, resisting the urge to pull away from Evelynn’s hand.

“I think that might have been harder than you like. Too bad.” The other breast got the same treatment as claws dragged down the first one again, moving across her sensitized flesh. 

“Ohhh, god.” 

“She does speak! Usually we can barely shut you up.” There wasn’t any malice in it, and Akali smiled even though Evelynn couldn’t see it. The smile dissolved into gasps as the claws went across her breasts and abdomen again.

“Now, how to get you out of these pants.” The blade flashed from one corner of her eye, and the short side of her leggings was pulled away from the top of her thigh by a claw and then sliced open. 

Evelynn was careful but it was still terrifying, and Akali fought to stay still as Evelynn tore and cut the leggings up to the waistband, then grabbed a handful at the waistband and cut it down the other side to her thigh. When she let go of the fabric, Akali was exposed, and she could smell her own arousal. The embarrassment of it twinged hot between her legs. 

“Are you always naked under these?”

“Yes.”

“How scandalous. How am I supposed to focus during rehearsals and performances when I know that?” 

Evelynn pulled claws up one thigh then the other, torturously slow, starting on the outside and moving to the inside. Akali panted and whined, so desperate to open her thighs more, stopped by Evelynn’s legs and the order to stay still. 

“You’re doing marvelous, darling, I know how badly you want to move.” 

“Please, touch me.” 

“No, I don’t think so. But, you can open your legs further if you’d like.” Akali immediately did so, her knees now outside Evelynn’s, her thighs on top, further exposing herself to the air of the train. 

Evelynn stroked her claw-less hand from her knee to inner thigh, rubbing circles and squeezing, up and up, then repeated it on the other side--and just when Akali was convinced Evelynn was going to stop, she cupped her hand over Akali’s vulva, giving slight pressure but no friction. 

And Akali would have disobediently started grinding down on Evelynn’s hand, if the sharp edge wasn’t at her jaw again. 

“Fuck!” She was going to go insane. 

Evelynn chuckled evilly into one ear. “Oh, well done. My goodness, but you’re wet.”

The hand was taken away and she whined at the loss as it was wiped off on one thigh, leaving a damp streak behind to rapidly cool. The blade changed from one hand to the other but stayed in place, and the claws were back but with more pressure, making a cross-hatched pattern on the inside of Akali’s thighs. It barely hurt, it probably wouldn’t even leave marks for longer than the night, but it was torture nonetheless. Her chest heaved as she panted and whined, and soon was begging, trying not to move her face too much, “Please, Evelynn, please touch me, please.” 

“You’ve been so good, I think I can do that.”

The blade switched hands again--there was a hint of the claws at her throat--but she didn’t care, because Evelynn was pressing her fingers against her, gathering some of the slick, and touching where she needed it most. Akali wailed, the sound echoing in the empty train car.

She still couldn’t move. And just when she was close, her cries going up in pitch, Evelynn stopped. 

Akali nearly screamed. It took every part of her not to move onto Evelynn’s stilled hand. 

“Oh, kitten, that was lovely,” and she sounded like she meant it, and the warmth of it took the edge off Akali’s frustration as she panted. 

Evelynn did it again. And again. And she praised Akali every time, even through her cries and curses. “Ssh, darling, you’re so lovely like this, you’re being so good.”

Evelynn seemed to know when Akali was reaching her limit, and took the blade away. “Here, lean your head back on my shoulder, you’re almost done, you can move, okay?”

“Please, please.” She was nearly sobbing.

“I promise I won’t stop this time, you can come, darling, you’re perfect,” and her hand was already moving again, and Akali rocked her hips into Evelynn’s hand until she gasped and did scream, her back arching as she finally came, blind to anything but her euphoria and relief. 

She was boneless, it seemed like, and Evelynn was petting her hair and kissing her face. “You were so good, thank you, here, sit up a little, I’ll get this off your arms, there you are, here’s your jacket again, just turn for me, just like that,” and Akali was cradled in Evelynn’s arms with her jacket on over her bare torso. A water bottle appeared from god-knows-where, and Akali drank it gratefully.

The movement of the train, ignored for so long, became nearly hypnotic, and she might have fallen asleep despite her other circumstances if Evelynn hadn’t spoken again. 

“I have a proposal to make. We’ll be at the end of the line in a few minutes, and I have a driver waiting for us there, with a blanket and tea and some things to eat. We can get you in my car, and go back to my place, and take a proper shower or bath and get this makeup off, along with, well, everything else. And then you can sleep at my place. And we have today off from doing anything because we were filming most of the night, so you can sleep as long as you want. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds perfect, thank you.” Evelynn probably had a ridiculously big bathtub. And a really nice bed. 

“My pleasure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We're all reasonably intelligent people here (I hope), but just to cover my ass: read the label on body paint before you put it anywhere sensitive. Knifeplay on a moving train is a terrible idea, and in general can be dangerous; please research it before trying it. Don't tie up/restrain your friends without researching how to do it safely.
> 
> Holy shit this fic got popular?? I love all of you. [Come shout at me at my tumblr if you want!](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) My tag for K/DA stuff is just #kda and I've made a few dumb shitposts in between all the reblogs of neon Akali art. XD
> 
> I got some amazing fan art for this one! If you feel inspired to draw anything, I absolutely love getting fan art; just tag me or send me a message when you post it!
> 
> [Umbirthday on tumblr drew this one! It's definitely NSFW.](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com/post/180359130297/umbirthday-with-that-wild-in-my-veins-based)
> 
> [Haelohs on twitter drew this one,](https://twitter.com/haelohs/status/1091097543273050112) which is technically sfw. 
> 
> theplumpyre recorded herself reading this fic out loud, holy shit. It's about 37 minutes long and fucking great and you shouldn't listen to it in public without headphones on. [Listen here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KpqJA-b1-uUrMEQf5pfnG7XnRPggvAmQ/view)
> 
> A couple of amazing cosplayers did a photo inspired in part by this fic! [It's over here!](https://twitter.com/RachAsakawa/status/1144405759637250050?s=20)


End file.
